Sick
by ericloca
Summary: Greg finds out that he has seven weeks to live and he doesn't know how to tell this to his friends and his wife GregOc please r


_**Sick**_

"Hi , Mr. Sanders , these are your results" the doctor said .

"So , how are them ?"

"I'm sorry , Greg . I will make more analysis , because I hope this is not a correct result…"

"What ? What is it ?" Greg asked , taking the file from doctor's hand .

His face become white after reading every single line from there .

"You have cancer in the final stage … "

"How much ?" he asked , with his voice trembling .

"I don't know if is there any treatment or how much it costs…" the black haired doctor said to him .

"Don't play with me ! How much do I have to live ?" Greg spoke .

"I give you … let's say seven …"

"Seven months ?"

"I'm so sorry , Greg , but if we take it after what is write here … seven weeks ."

Greg remained stunned . He was only 30 years old and he had few than two months to live . He closed his eyes and sat on the chair beside him .

"Seven weeks ?" the young man asked again , he couldn't believe yet .

"_God , please tell me this is a dream " he thought "this can't be happening , God , why me ?Is not possible …"_

"Yes , Greg …. The cancer is too advanced …. There isn't any treatment who can help you live more … I'm sorry."

"Don't be , I hate pity ."

"An advice : take care of you , make many analysis , and see if you can late the death… "

"Well , thank you and good-bye , doc" he said , sadly leaving doctor's office .

….

Greg opened the door to his house , stepping in . He went in , closed the door behind him and looked into the mirror he had in the hallway .

"Why me ? Why , God ? I am supposed to die in seven weeks ! " he yelled alone looking in that mirror "What have I done to deserve this ? Uh ? Tell me …" he fell to his knees crying .

He just stood , there crying . He couldn't understand why was he supposed to die , but he will die one day , so he knew that now was his time … but his life was just so wonderful now .

He just didn't want to leave this world this way … but he couldn't change the fact he was dying . But he promised to himself that his last seven weeks will be the most beautiful of all his life .

He heard someone opening the door . He saw the light turned on .

"Baby , are you home ?" a weak voice asked .

"Yes , Shelley " he answered .

A girl entered the room Greg was staying and looked at him .

"Greg , what's wrong with you ?" she asked .

Greg looked at her . She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen . She had blue eyes , like sea water . Her blonde hair , long and curly covered her white shoulders . She was dressed in a blue top , a black skirt . She took his face in her hands with long toes .

"I'm fine , sweetheart , I'm fine "

"So , can you tell me what the hell are you doing on the floor ?"

"I was thinking ."

"At … what ?"

"At our first meeting …"

"_Miss , your purse … you forgot it on the table " a spiky haired guy yelled to a blonde girl who just went out from the restaurant ._

"_Thank you " she wanted to take the purse "can you give it to me ?"_

"_No"_

"_Why not ?"_

"_Because I don't know your name …"_

"_Come on , I want my purse "_

"_You need to tell me your name , to make sure this is yours . Let's see … what's your name ?"_

"_Shelley Hunt"_

"_Let's look on the identity card … Shelley Hunt , yeah , it's your purse ."_

"_Give me my purse , I am going to …oh my God , I've lost the train , and all because of you and this damn purse ! I'll be late for work !" she started to cry ._

"_Don't cry , I'm begging you , please don't cry … I will give you a ride just .. just don't cry because of me "_

"_I … you didn't make me cry .. I just had a bad day , don't worry ."_

"_If that's so , I'm glad"_

"_So can you give me that ride ?"_

"_Yeah , come , my car is right there "_

_She climbed in and he started the engine . _

"_So " she said smiling "can you tell me your name to know who am I talking with ?"_

"_I forgot …Greg … Greg Sanders"_

"_You are crazy , you know that , don't you , Greg ?" she laughed ._

"_Everybody tells me so … I don't know why … maybe is true , what do you think ?" he said , trying to be serious ._

"_Well , if I look better into your eyes … I think you should go to a hospital . "_

_All the way they laughed and told stories about their lives . She was the daughter of a politician who died when she was four leaving her and her mother destitute and alone on the world . After her step dad's death , her mother gave birth to a child , a baby boy . She was fifteen that time . After her brother Julian was born , her mom died too , so Shelley and Julian were orphans ._

_He told her about his Norwegian mother and , the fact he had no brothers ._

"_So , Shelley , where are you working ?"_

"_Well, I came to Las Vegas to work at a crime lab , so today is my first day of work ."_

"_You work at LVPD crime lab ?"_

"_Not really , I mean today is my first day …"_

"_Yeah ? Well , I think we are going to see each other many times ."_

"_What ? Why ? How ?"_

"_I work at the same crime lab you are . "_

…

"So , Greg , I loved your face when I told you that I was going to work with you …" she said smiling and kissed him ."you were such a sweetie "

"Well yours(face ) when you lost the train was amazing … when you started to cry … I was going to laugh , you were so funny ."

"What ? to see a crying girl means funny to you ?" she hit him with a pillow and started running on the hallway .

"What was that for ? " he yelled , joining her game "I am going to catch you !"

"No , you won't !"

They loved so much those games . Having fun and feeling kids again … it was amazing … they realized how much they loved each other .

He saw her in the mirror ; he catch her foot and pinned her down , kissing her . She deepened the kiss and they went to the bedroom , closing the door behind them .

….

Next morning , Greg woke up first .He stood in bed , Shelley was sleeping on his chest . He controlled his breathing , not to wake her .

Greg was looking at the ceiling and he was thinking at the moment she will find out about his disease . What is she going to say ? She will be pitying him ?

He closed his eyes and leaned his head to kiss her forehead . She moaned and opened her blue eyes .

"Good morning , baby " she kissed him .

"Good morning" he answered , knowing that for him , this was not the beginning of a new day ,this was the beginning of the last days of his life .

….

Okay , I am story about the first story I wrote , I know it was not the best … okay ,it was one of my first . someone(lilynette , thank you !) opened my eyes and made me see that I should change that one , so I deleted and rewrite all of it .

I hope well be better now !

Please , review !


End file.
